the craziest adventureHELP ME!
by serenarussell123
Summary: what happens when link gos on an adventure and weird people cross his path? gummybears, charlotte, vendetta, link, eopna, Ilia being the brat she is... :D , talking cats, Edward & Bella... Read and Review plz! -serena xoxoxo I worked super hard!
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Hey guys! Me and my friend Midna3452 have been brainstorming last night while on the phone she helped me come up with a couple of ideas…so here is the first chapter!

The story is in different people's point of view, so here is the list…

SPOV= serena(me)

CPOV-charlotte

MPOV- midna

VPOV- vendetta

EPOV- Edward

BPOV- bella

CaPOV- cats point of view…(cat from red dwarf)

IPOV- ilia

CoPOV- colin

APOV- Alexandra

Chapter 1- The beginning

SPOV- I just opened the biggest present under the tree, quickly tearing away the wrapping paper and throwing the pieces in different directions. I tore the last piece away to see I had gotten a wii for Christmas.

YESH! Finally, I have been asking for one all year! I grabbed for the second present, thinking it was just another DVD. I tore away the wrapping paper to see the cover of a game my friends have been bugging me to play.

The Legend Of Zelda: The Twilight Princess. I was actually pretty excited to be playing it. I hooked up the wii to the TV and popped the CD in the slot. The game loaded and I clicked on the icon. The screen showed Link and Epona galloping across a desert, and then the title showed up. I pressed 'A' and waited.

I then showed up on screen as link.

LPOV-

I walked out of my house and went down the ladder. I walked to the left and found Epona patiently waiting for me. I got on and galloped at full speed towards the ranch. Fado was waiting in the middle of the field where there were at least 20 goats lazily grazing around him.

I galloped over to him and halted.

Fado: "Hey Link, m'boy! How about you heard theses fellers up for me. They're bein' awful difficult with me."

Link: "Fine." I said rolling my eyes…

I gathered the goats and hearded them into the barn. Fado went to the gates and locked them closed.

Link: "What'd you do that for?! Ilia is gonna kill me if I bring Epona back injured again!

Fado: "Sorry Link, forgot you were here…" he said laughing and walking towards his house.

Link: " sure sure…." I said. I turned Epona around and galloped full speed towards the gate and jumped over with her.

I headed towards the village and stopped in front of Sera's shop. There in front of the shop was a girl and a boy, both looking about my age.

The girl turned towards me and looked serious.

Bella: "How old are you?"

Link: " Um…17…"

Bella: " How long have you been 17?"

Link: "exactly 3 months and 2 days." I said slowly…

The girl turned towards the boy standing behind her…

Bella: "Edward…Your old!"

Edward: "AM NOT! I'M 17 AS WELL!"

Bella: " how long have you been seventeen…?"

Edward: " uh…..well…100 something years…" he said mumbling and looking away…

Bella turned around and looked at me…

Bella: "where are we…"

Link: " Ordon village…duh…"

Bella turned to Edward and grabbed his shirt…

Bella: " I TOLD YOU WE WERE IN RUSSIA!"

I smacked my forehead and shoved past them into the shop.

Link: "Sera, I need the slingshot…beth, malo, and talo won't leave me alone…."

Sera: " Sorry link….-sigh-…I'm too sad to be helping customers…my cat ran away last night after I scolded him for eating our fish…"

Link: "Please! The kids are seriously starting to bug me!" I said a little annoyed…

Sera: "sorry link…if you find him an you bring him back…I might be ableto help you then."

Link: "FINE!" I yelled and walked out of the store.

I shoved past Edward and Bella and went to the dock where I saw a tabby looking down at the water…

Cat: " How am I lookin'…lookin' good." He said licking his paws… (btw, this is cat from red dwarf stuck in a cats body…)

Link: "hey your owner is looking for you cat." I said walking up behind him.

Cat jumped at least 6 feet in the air and landed in the water shrieking.

He climbed out sopping wet, his ears drooping and his tail dragging behind him.

Cat: " what the heck was that for fool!" he yelled shaking off the water and splashing me.

Link: " I'm trying to get your stupid owner Sera to sell me the stupid slingshot but she won't unless you come home!" I screamed back at him wiping the water droplets from my face.

Cat: "then you need to catch me a fish!" he said turning away and sitting on the dock.

Link: " does anyone want anything else from me today!" I grumbled.

I walked over to the dock and stood next to cat while I fished. Within 3 minutes I caught a ten inch fish and gave it to cat.

Cat: " see you later loser!" he said running off laughing. He went and sat in front of Sera's shop.

Bella climbed onto the top of Sera's shop and stood on the roof. I needed my hawk to get the bee nest out of a tree for a friend and I climbed onto a piece of land and picked up the hawk grass. I blew into it and waited. My hawk, sure enough came, but accidentally hit Bella in the head and fell into the water squawking. Bella fell down, knocked out.

Just then a bright purple, sparkly portal opened up in the sky and Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell out of it and hit the ground running.

Ron: "HEADWIG! THIS ISN'T THE PLACE WHERE WE TOLD YOU TO SEND THE BLOODY LETTER YOU STUPID OWL!" he shouted.

Harry: " calm down Ron, you know he's getting old!"

I stared at them confused…

Link: "But that's my hawk."

Ron: "uh……sorry, wrong place…um…Harry, Hermione…lets get out of here…."

Hermione: "crookshanks! There you are you silly kitty!" she said picking up cat.

Link: "um, that's cat, not crokeshooks…" I said trying to get the name right.

Hermione: "ITS CROOK-SHANKS! AND HE IS MY KITTY! HE WENT MISSING THIS MORNING AND HERE HE IS!" she said, squeezing so much his eyes got wider.

Link: "poor cat…" I said half laughing.

I turned to go get Epona from the front of the Mayor's house and Ilia caught me outside while I was talking to the mayor…

Ilia: "what's this? She hurt?! LINK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SO HARD ON EPONA! YOU HURT HER JUMPING FENCES DIDN'T YOU! I'm taking her to the springs to try and heal her!"

Link: "BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! FADO CLOSED THE GATE AND I…" I said but she was already walking off towards the springs…

Link: "Sheesh….is no one going to take it easy on me today?!" I said to myself walking towards the springs.

I got to the path that led to the springs and talo, and malo were there.

Talo: "HI LINK! Oh yeah…" he said as Malo elbowed him.

Malo: "Ilia walked by….she said to keep you and Colin away!"

Colin: " hey link…these guys haven't let me pass by….instead they've been making fun of me the whole time…can you help?" he said walking up beside me.

Link: "-sigh- okay…"

I started walking forward and Talo and Malo linked arms and held me back.

Malo: "we're not gonna' let you pass…unless," he said with a evil grin on his face, "you let us use your sword…" he said, as Talo and him started grinning.

Link: " FINE! YEESH!" I said handing them the sword…

Malo: "OH YEAH,YEAH,YEAH,YEAH,YEAH…"

Link: "you can stop now…" I said holding him down from jumping anymore.

Malo & Talo : "see ya'."

Link: "here ya' go colin…your free to go find Ilia…" I said pushing him forwards.

Colin: " thank you link!" he said waving back at me.

I followed so I could get Epona back for my Quest. I got to the springs put the gate was locked and Ilia and Colin were in the other side talking.

Hoped you liked the first chapter! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ READ AND REVIEW!

-serena


	2. Chapter 2 the capture

Hey! Here is chapter 2…I thought I should put up chapter 2 just so I could write some more before I forget it all… :D …..

-serena

Chapter 2-

LPOV-

Link: " ILIA! LET ME IN! YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO STOP STEELING MY HORSE FOR HYRULE SAKES!" I said yelling through the gate.

Ilia: "You hurt her! I'm not going to let you take her back! She's going to stay here in the springs with me!"

Link: "COLIN!"

Colin: "sorry link…I can try to explain….but I don't know if she'll listen…just go around the other side of that tree and take the tunnel in…" he said whispering through the gate and walking back to Ilia.

I walked around to the other side like Colin said and crouched down so I could crawl through the tunnel. I crawled for a couple of seconds, then came face to face with the biggest, hairiest spider I have ever seen!

I jumped screaming trying to get away but only managed to bump my head in the process. I kept backing up and took at least seven turns and ended up in the springs with Colin and Ilia…okay…weird…

Ilia: " I never realized that's what happened. Sorry link." She said turning to me as I grumbled to myself about the dirt on my clothes.

Link: " you should be! I just had this tunic dry cleaned! I spent 20 rupees! Yeesh…." I said grumbling and walking towards them.

Ilia: "here, take Epona…her injury isn't as bad as I thought…she'll be better in no time at all….please be careful link, and come home safe…" she said smiling and coming forward to hug me.

Just as she was about to hug me I moved to the left and walked around her and got on Epona. Ilia fell into the water with a loud splash…I couldn't help but laugh!

Ilia: "never mind…," she said growling, "just go and come back safe…" she said getting up and waling towards the gate.

Just then a huge monster riding a boar came smashing through the gate with two other monsters. They shot Ilia in the back with an arrow and hit Colin in the head.

I started to gallop away laughing and yelling.

Link: "you'll never take me alive suckers!" but, of course, they had pulled the reins out of my hands and were pulling me off of Epona.

Link: "that was a foul! REF!" I yelled trying to wriggle out of the monsters grip.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and I knew that he had hit me.

Monster: "good night loser…" he said laughing.

I woke up in a dirty, dusty jail cell and I got up. I felt weird… I looked down at my arms and legs to see the damage but there was no damage. Instead, I had paws, and a wolf body! I was a wolf! What the freak!

I started running around looking for something that could give off even a slight reflection and hit my head on the iron gate door. I blacked out. I started to open my eyes and saw a huge green girl looking straight at my eyes.

I jumped up and fellbackwards…

Link: "what the heck!"

Vendetta: "perfect! he's awake… midna is going to be thrilled!" she said cackling and rubbing her hands together.

Just then a blue girl came from around the corner smiling unnaturally.

Charlotte: "ooh, yay! A puppy! I wanna' pet him!" she said bringing a key to the front of the gate.

Vendetta: "where did you get that?! I thought Midna hid the key so you couldn't get it! Don't open to cell, he's gonna' bite me!"

Charlotte: "don't worry, the puppy isn't going to bite you!" she said opening the door and stepping back.

Charlotte: "come here boy, come here…that's a good puppy…oooh!" she said falling back as I leaed over her and attacked a very surprised looking Vendetta.

Vendetta: " help me! Charlotte get this thing off of me! He's biting my pigtails!" she said flailing around trying to her her out of my wolf mouth.

Charlotte: "aw! He likes you!" she said smiling and clasping her hands together.

Vendetta: "get him off you stupid little girl!"

Just then another purple, sparkly portal came out of nowhere on the ceiling and an imp fell out holding a strabucks, mocha frappacino.

Midna: "sorry, I'm late! The line at Starbucks was horrendous! It was at least 30 deep!" she said taking a sip.

Midna: "ah, he's awake…good!" She said giving me a creepy smile that made my skin crawl.

I shrieked and jumped back into the cell and closed the door accidentally locking it again…at least I was away from that imp-midna-thingee.

Link: "w-w-what do you want!who are you! Why are you here! why am I here?!"

MPOV-

Link: "bark-bark-bark-bark-bark-bark-bark-bark

Midna: "sorry hon, I don't speak dog!" I said laughing…

LPOV-

She didn't understand me? oh yeah…I forgot…im a wolf….-sigh-

Another portal opened and 3 people came out. They had red eyes and didn't look very friendly…

One was a woman, with hair the color of fire, wearing a white fur shawl and a 'kiss me I'm irish' shirt, along with really muddy jeans. The second guy was blonde with his hair in a ponytail, with jeans and a band shirt. The third guy was black with dreadlocks and a leather jacket and jeans.

Victoria: "its always the same questions…"

James: "what do you want?"

Victoria: "who are you? Why are you here…"

Laurent: "James….lets not play with our food…"

They started coming towards me and were getting really close.

Link: "personal bubble, to close for comfort!" I said.

They all stood up from their crouched positions and looked at each other, confused…

James: "where are we?"

Victoria looked at me…

Victoria: " sorry wolf, we must have the wrong portal, we're supposed to be in forks. Washington…not Russia…bye!" she said waving. The three of them were sucked back into the portal and I just sat there confused.

Link: "why does everyone think this is Russia?!"

Hope you guys likes this chapter!

Read and review!

-serena


End file.
